1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baby furniture and more specifically to an adjustably partitioned crib holding more than one infant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art teaches various styles and shapes of baby cribs. While some address the needs for holding more than one infant, they do so with design and function dissimilar to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,524 issued to Butnik on Aug. 4, 1998 discloses a crib of unique shape, one that is capable of holding more than one infant.
The unique shapes offered by the device, though, are dissimilar from the design of the present invention, and the device does not offer the same adjustment mechanisms and capabilities of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,471,691 issued to Hurst on May 31, 1949 discloses a crib wherein one of the vertical sides is horizontally adjustable. The crib does not focus on sleeping more than one child nor does it have the same adjustment design and mechanism of the present invention.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe an adjustably partitioned crib that provides for the advantages of the present invention, therefore, a need exists for an adjustably partitioned crib. In this respect, the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.